Letters to Marie
by bilaterus
Summary: Thomas and Marie drabbles, of varying levels of fluff. I do not own Marie Flynn or Thomas Fletcher, or the cover image by Angelus19 and sam-ely-ember.
1. Just Who IS He?

Marie Flynn and Thomas Fletcher are the property of Sam-ely-ember, Melissa Thomas and Angelus 19. Find them on deviantART.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jasmine?" a very young Marie whispered one day, as she sat next to her best friend on the school playground.<p>

"What is it?"

"Do you think Thomas is a girl?"

Jasmine snorted in a burst of suppressed laughter.

"D-Don't laugh, I'm being serious!" Marie squeaked, which only caused Jasmine to start laughing harder. She shoved her giggling friend lightly. "Stopp!"

"Ok, ok," Jasmine said, calming down. "Hm… Why would he be a girl? He looks like a boy to me."

"Well, he's really quiet, always reading," Marie listed, screwing up her face in concentration as she tried to recall his relevant traits. "And he doesn't hang around with a group of other boys. Isn't that weird? I thought boys were all sports-like and loud and hung around with other boys and stuff."

Thomas was reading on a bench and Jasmine glanced in his general direction. "Don't we go to his house all the time?" she asked. "He is your step-cousin, after all."

"Yeah but we've never really played together," Marie admitted. "He'd always get all red, then run off and bury his nose in a book all day. It must be because he's not really a guy and he's shy about it!"

"But he's your uncle Ferb's _son_," Jasmine said. "...Isn't he?"

"Maybe they're in on it too." Then Marie gasped. "Maybe he's not even a human! Maybe he's a robot!"

"Or an alien!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Or an octopus!"

"Well he can't be all of them," Jasmine said. "That'd be way too weird."

"Hm..." They both resumed staring at Thomas, who was blissfully oblivious to the fact he was being scrutinised.

Several moments passed, until Jasmine snapped her fingers. "I got it, he's definitely a boy," Jasmine said confidently. "His nose is too big to be a girl's nose."

"Ok, that makes sense," Marie said, content with the answer.

"He is different to other boys, though," Jasmine commented.

"Yeah, he seems a little far away at times, but he's interesting." Then Marie gasped, her eyes and mouth widening, as an idea formed in her mind. "We must play with him someday!"

"Even though boys are pretty icky,," Jasmine smiled, "He seems cool. I wouldn't mind playing with him."

"Right!"

The two little girls leaned back happily.

"Hey, Marie?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think unicorns exist?"

"Hm..."


	2. Jealousy

Thomas was halfway through 'War and Peace' when the door finally opened. The unmistakeable scent wafting in was enough to identify who had just entered the house.

"You're late, Marie."

The fiery teen slipped off her coat and bag, skipping lightly to the spot besides Thomas, who caved and finally looked up from his book.

"You've been waiting? For how long?" she asked playfully, peering over at the page he was on.

"Just a short while," Thomas said, quickly shutting the book. He decided not to tell her he had gotten halfway through the book since he had started waiting and opted to change the subject.

"So, how was Pierre?"

"It went great! We got so much of the project done-"

"No no," Thomas interrupted. "How was _Pierre_?"

"Oh, he was lovely," Marie said brightly. "He's handsome, and so refined and educated. His hair was perfect... oh, and his accent..." She began to stare, almost dreamily, in the air.

"You've mentioned it," Thomas said flatly. "What I mean is... did he touch you -" his hand tickles her side - "did he tease you -" he poked her cheek - "did he kiss you?" He leaned forward...

Marie swatted him away. "Stop that!" she giggled. "You know we didn't do any of those things. It was just a project."

Thomas feigned disappointment. "Well do you know if he liked you at least?"

Marie scoffed. "C'mon, Tom, I think I'd know if someone liked me."

Thomas snorted.

"I got it," Marie said suddenly. "You're jealous."

Thomas raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, it totally makes sense! Usually you're the guy I spend the most time with-"

"Marie-"

"And now that I'm spending all this time with Pierre, your position as my best guy friend is under threat-"

"Marie-!"

"Well cheer up, Tom," Marie said soothingly. "The big mean French guy is gone now, because we've finished the project. You don't have to be jealous any more."

Thomas sighed. "Well, you'd be jealous too if I hung out with other girls. In fact," he added slyly, a grin creeping on his face, "there is this girl I hang out with these days. Quite a lot, actually."

"Really?" Marie asked in disbelief. "I thought I was the only girl you hung out with?"

"Oh yes, we hang out after classes mostly," Thomas said. "We have a lot of fun together."

"Is that so," Marie said, leaning back against the sofa and crossing her arms. "You've never told me about her before,"

Marie's behaviour did not escape Thomas's notice. "Yes, she's particularly intelligent, and quite beautiful," he continued. "She loves music, and she's extremely creative. In fact, I think you two would really get along."

"I'm sure," Marie said, almost icily.

Thomas clicked his fingers in inspiration. "We should all grab a bite to eat one day. Wouldn't that be lovely?"

"Peachy."

"Yes," Thomas said, casually laying a hand on the pillow beside him. "I think you'll really like Jasmine."

"You-!"

Within a second, Marie was upon him, trying to hit as many parts of Thomas as possible through the pillow he had snatched up. "Making - me - think - there - was - a - real - girl -"

"I'll tell Jasmine she's not real then," Thomas smirked, from behind the pillow. "She'll be devastated."

"Argh-!" Marie clenched her fists, while unable to suppress the grin on her face. "Thomas Fletcher, you are so...!" She let her hands fall, breathing hard and still smiling as she slumped back into the sofa.

"You were so jealous," Thomas smiled, lowering the pillow and say at ease again. "I could see it in your eyes."

"Stoppp," she insisted, holding her head in shame. "I can't believe I got all flustered like that..."

"I guess we're both as bad as each other after all."

They shared a quiet moment. Thomas glanced over at Marie, who seemed to be glowing in the room's dim light.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that no other girl will take you away? That you'll always be here?"

Thomas smiled and took her hand in his. "Always."


	3. Accents

It was just one summer day among many. Thomas and Marie were leaning against the old tree, relaxing and waiting for inspiration to strike. Thomas was reading a book on 16th Century poetry, while Marie seemed to be deep in thought. Then, without warning, she leaned over.

"Tommy?"

With a miniscule sigh, he looked up. "What is it, Marie?"

Had Marie looked carefully, she might have noticed that her cousin looked slightly annoyed by her interruption, as he always seemed to look. But she didn't. "Have I ever told you how much I love your accent?" she said.

"Yes. Twice this week already."

"But it's just so awesome!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms up in excitement. "It's all British-y and deep! If I had an accent like that, I would talk to myself all day!"

"That's because you're crazy," Thomas said. carefully marking the page about iambic pentameter he had reached. He knew he wasn't going to get any more read now that Marie had something in her head.

"I am not!" Marie huffed. "I'm lovable and eccentric, just like Mom and Dad say."

"Sounds crazy to me."

She shoved him lightly, causing Thomas to chuckle. Then their eyes met and Marie started giggling uncontrollably at his unmistakeably British laughter, and it was Thomas's turn to shove her in a mix of annoyance and amusement.

"So wait," Marie said after they both calmed down a little more. "How is it that your accent is so British? I mean, you've grown up here pretty much all your life, right?"

"I spend a lot of time with Dad," he explained simply. "And Mum's accent is actually similar-"

Marie giggled again. "Heehee, you said 'Mum'!"

"What?"

"Like you're the Queen of England!" she exclaimed.

There was a pause as Thomas stared at her still enthusiastic expression. "Marie, that makes no sense."

"'Look at me, I'm Tommy," Marie continued, undeterred, in a terrible British accent. "And I'm all Britishy and posh,"

"Marie-"

"And I love drinking tea like the grown-ups,"

"Marie!"

He had stood and grabbed her by the arm and she stopped, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes.

"T-Tea is really good," he mumbled, turning his face away as it grew red. "Also your accent was terrible."

"Aww, I wish I could change my boring voice to a proper British one." she said longingly. Marie then gasped, in her trademark fashion. "Tommy! I've got it!"

The fiery red-head immediately leapt up as though charged. She began brainstorming ideas about a machine that would allow people to swap voices with other people all over the world. A machine that was cool, efficient, pink, and totally cool.

Thomas leaned back against the tree and watched her leap around. Smiling, he murmured a few lines to himself. "I hope your 'boring voice' is here to stay; your accent truly brightens up my day."

"Did you say something, Tommy?" Marie asked, as she continued pacing.

"Oh, I said 'I guess your boring voice is alright'," Thomas said, blushing furiously.

"Aw, Tommy!" Marie giggled happily. "Now c'mon, help me build this thing! We've got no time to waste!"


	4. Friday Nights

**This one I removed. I may replace it with something eventually.**


	5. True Strength

Lunch. Marie's favourite period.

"I can't decide what to get!" she squealed, her mouth watering at two of the dishes on offer in the cafeteria. "I've never had either before! Hm, maybe they'll let me have both..."

Jasmine slapped away Marie's hand that had started stretching towards the food. "You can't do that, you'd get fat. And then what will Thomas think?"

"I don't care if Tommy thinks I'm fat," Marie huffed.

"Not yet," Jasmine winked. "Anyway, you should have the creamy mushroom pasta today. I heard the vegetable rice is on the menu again later this week, so that let's you taste everything, like you want."

"Mm, ok," Marie said, ladling it on to her plate. "Thanks Jazz."

"What would you do without me?" her friend teased, as she too loaded her plate with pasta.

The two girls spotted Thomas and a couple of their friends in conversation at one of the little round lunch tables. At the head of the table was Biff, who would often join in on those of Thomas and Marie's projects that interested him. His physical strength (and, unusually, his mathematical ability) surpassed the rest of the school, easily. He was one of the strongest people in the school, and one of the smartest, and he knew it. The result was that people either worshipped him or begrudgingly put up with him.

Biff was talking to Anna, a timid, foreign girl in many of their classes. Marie and Jazz made their way over to the table, where Anna waved and Biff acknowledged them with a brief glance.

"Late again?" Thomas asked them as they approached, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not late," Marie huffed, sliding her lunch tray on the table and sitting down a little too forcefully. "...You guys are just early."

Thomas smiled and continued eating as Biff and Anna picked up the conversation again.

"My semester's gonna be packed, what with all my advanced classes," Biff explained with a chuckle. "Honestly, I don't even know when I'll get a free moment."

"I'm sure you'll find some time," Anna said.

"Yeah, I'll manage. I am a genius after all," Biff said casually, as he flicked a meatball into his mouth with his fork. Chewing a little noisily, he turned to Thomas. "How many advanced courses have you taken on?"

"A couple," he replied shortly, unimpressed as usual by Biff's attitude.

Biff turned away from him, unperturbed by the blunt answer, and focused his gaze on the girl to his right. "How about you, Anna?"

"Oh, I, er... I'm not taking any..."

"Really? Not even one? Wow... ah, that's right." Biff pointed at her with his fork as he remembered. "Your grades last year didn't cut it, did they?"

"No," the timid girl said sadly as she pushed rice around her plate.

Biff continued to study her, fork still pointed in her direction. Then, after a moment, he shrugged and leaned back. "Well, that's alright. Some people just aren't any good at things like this that, well, are mind-oriented."

Thomas clenched his teeth as Biff continued to speak in a similar condescending manner. Biff was known for being entirely insensitive to people who struggled with something 'as easy as' schoolwork, a category Anna was certainly in. Thomas looked up to see Anna focusing on pushing rice around, her eyes shiny. She was trying desperately not to cry.

Poor Anna, Thomas sighed. Well, Biff's nearly done eating, and after he leaves hopefully we can all cheer her up a little...

And then Biff said, "Well don't worry, there are plenty of things that, well, even someone like you can do..."

"You take that back!"

Everyone on the table turned to behold an angry Marie, who had slammed her hands down on the table as she stood upright. Her face was flush with fury as she glared at Biff.

"Anna is amazingly creative and brilliant! Who cares if she's not some magician with numbers? She creates masterpieces other people wouldn't even dream of in a million years! Plus, she's the sweetest and loveliest person I know and would never hurt anyone's feelings, something you-" she pointed forcefully at Biff- "could take a lesson from!"

Biff looked fit to explode. He glared at Marie, who glared right back unflinchingly.

"Get out of here, Biff," Jasmine said sternly.

Wordlessly, the genius stood up, lunch tray in hand, his gaze not breaking from Marie's. Then, with a humph, he turned and walked away. Satisfied that he was gone, Marie took Anna's arm, looking her in the eyes.

"You are awesome, Anna. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

Anna smiled shyly. "Thanks, Marie."

Then Marie went back to her usual bubbly self. "Unless they're telling you that you're cool. Then you should listen."

Anna snorted slightly as a small, unexpected giggle escaped her. That, of course, set all three girls off, laughing as if they didn't have a care in the world.

Thomas shook his head in disapproval, but couldn't help smiling as he did. Girls.

As he took another spoonful of soup, he reflected. In that situation, anyone would've turned a blind eye to it. Even he was instinctively prepared to avoid causing a scene and do something afterwards. All that took was a little sympathy. But, to jump into the direct conflict, to stand up for what was right even when it was hard, took more. It took... strength.

And that made Marie the strongest person he knew.


	6. Support

**Same story as chapter 4.**


	7. Final Moments

**Same story as chapters 4 and 6.**


End file.
